


as you can see

by saraheli



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Street Dancer Taeyang, Student Hwiyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraheli/pseuds/saraheli
Summary: Amateur dancer Youngkyun is always looking for new inspiration. New moves, new beats; you name it, and Youngkyun wants it. However, when a certain street dancer catches his eye, Youngkyun follows him throughout the city, and, as it happens, the awe isn’t as one-sided as it might seem.





	as you can see

“Where are you going?”

Youngkyun jumped at the sound of his roommate’s voice. Apple bit between his teeth, he had been preparing to head out into the city again.

“And without dinner? Have you lost your mind?” Chanhee promptly sat up from where he had discreetly laid on the couch.

Youngkyun took the apple from his mouth, “I’m eating,” he waved the fruit in the air, “See?”

Chanhee rolled his eyes, “I suppose they’re right. Love is blind. And, apparently, starving.”

Youngkyun scoffed, “I’m studying him, Chani.”

“Right. I definitely know the difference between ‘studying’ and ‘stalking’. I am a student, you know.”

Youngkyun’s face turned red, and he shook his head.

For the past couple of weeks, Youngkyun had been more or less obsessed with a street dancer by the name of Yoo Taeyang. He was mesmerized by the languid flow between movements and the dazzling intensity that always seemed to tint his visage. He was undeniably beautiful, but Youngkyun would never in a million years admit to having even an inkling of a crush on him. He was just studying him. That was what Youngkyun was: studying and practice. He wanted to be good enough to be watched like he watched other performers some day.

“Shut up,” he took a bite of his apple and turned away, adjusting his messenger bag across his chest. “I have to go. Order me something if you eat out tonight.”

He went to the usual spot, and, much to his delight, a small crowd had already gathered there to conceal him. Taeyang stood amidst the bustle, toying with his stereo where it sat on the concrete, and Youngkyun internally denied that his eyes dragged subconsciously over the older boy as he stretched. His face warmed, and he chocked it up to the heat of the street food and loud voices and close bodies that surrounded him.

He took his usual seat on a brick half-wall near the edge of the crowd where he could see easily, and, as if cued, Taeyang caught his eye. He shot the boy a blinding smile and turned on his music.

It was almost like that dance was for him that day. The two had met on more than one occasion, and it’s hard to miss someone who comes to watch you every evening. Taeyang was curious, to say the least, and interested to say the most. He wondered what kind of man had time to watch someone like him be an amateur behind a food booth. Regardless, he wanted to make sure that that boy, in particular, got a good show tonight.

The music started slow, rolling his hips easily beneath his track pants. Youngkyun watched him carefully, feeling oddly singled out, and observed the way Taeyang’s skin grew taut beneath his tee shirt and over his cheekbones. As the beat quickened, his skin slicked with sweat that stuck his blond locks to his forehead, and his body moved languidly in time as if completely dictated by the boombox. His eyes darkened as they met Youngkyun’s again and his mouth opened into a toothy smirk as if to challenge the boy.

_“You’ve been watching for so long, why don’t you just join me already?”_

“I would have greeted you sooner, but I have to be honest,” Taeyang approached Youngkyun after the song ended. He squirted water down his throat. “I haven’t the pleasure of learning your name.”

“I’m Youngkyun, but, most people call me Hwiyoung.” He replied nervously, standing up from where he sat.

“Okay, Hwiyoung, can I ask what keeps you coming back to see me every night? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad for it, but I’m curious.”

Youngkyun’s face turned bright red, “Umm,” he adjusted his bag strap, “well, I’m a dancer, too. A student, actually, and I…” he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I really like the way you move. I’ve been studying you. I hope that’s okay.”

His throat felt tight, and he was so ridiculously nervous that he wondered if he might break into pieces and blow away.

Taeyang’s grin widened. “Wow,” he chuckled, “That is definitely okay.” He looked back over his shoulder to see a group who wanted to meet him. “Do you think we could go for a drink in a few? I’d like to talk to you.”

Within the next fifteen minutes, the two of them were in a diner nearby with glasses and appetizers in front of them. Youngkyun felt absurdly out of place. He never stayed out this late, and he certainly had never been this close to someone he looked up to so much. He could smell the coconut and sweat from Taeyang’s skin, and it made him wonder if he’d be able to stand to leave if he needed to. He was intoxicating at this distance, even more than from afar.

“You dance, too, then,” Taeyang said, interrupting the sounds of murmurs and clinking that surrounded them.

“I do.”

“I’d love to see,” he sipped his drink and hissed. “I wonder what you’ve picked up from me.” He licked his lips.

“Probably not much,” Youngkyun rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just starting out, and I can hardly choreograph unless I work with the music for literally eight hours at once.”

Taeyang laughed, the sound loud and bellowing. “I don’t choreograph.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s all improvised,” Taeyang shrugged, putting a piece of kimchi on his tongue. “I’ve never once choreographed anything; I think that’s cheating. I know that sounds crazy pretentious, but…” he shrugged. “That’s how my body works, I think.”

Youngkyun bit his lip. “Improv is hard,” he swallowed, “I’m  not…”

“Good at it? It’s not something you’re ‘good at’…it’s more that you grow into it.”

Youngkyun would come to know that Taeyang was right. He would learn to let the rhythm push and pull him until he couldn’t feel anything but the air around him. He would learn not to be afraid of it. He would learn, too, how to love so hard what brings you to the best version of yourself. He would love Taeyang like he had on that first night, but for so much longer than he thought.


End file.
